Más que rivales
by jva98
Summary: Lynn ha llegado a las estatales en el Ping Pong, sin saber que en la competencia se encuentra una amiga muy cercana de su hermano. #Lynnfic


**Más que rivales**

 _Disclaimer: Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon._

La pelota pasaba de un lado de la mesa al otro con rapidez. Dos chicas en los extremos contrarios sostenían sus raquetas y se concentraban en el pequeño objeto blanco que rebotaba una y otra vez en la mesa.

—¡Lynn Loud pasa a las estatales!—gritó un narrador del partido diez minutos de haber iniciado.

Por su parte, Lynn celebraba con Jane, dándole varias palmadas y diciéndole "Lo hiciste bien". Ambas rieron mientras tomaron los trofeos de primer y segundo lugar siendo las mejores jugadoras de Ping Pong en Royal Woods.

Cuando llego finalmente el día ansiado Lynn se movilizó a la capital en un taxi prepagado con su hermano menor, el director de la escuela y su entrenador. La chica miraba con nervios por las ventanas, si bien antes ya había competido en otras ciudades, casi nunca lograba llegar hasta competencias estatales, siempre había chicas superiores a ella en los deportes. Y eso lo amaba, sabiendo que tenía en frente a alguien mejor que ella, significaba que debía entrenar más para volverse mejor, ya sea su fuerza bruta o su inteligencia para la estrategia, o simplemente sus reflejos.

La mañana de la competencia Lynn desayunó ligero, y siguió varios rituales para atraer a la buena suerte. Sus rituales iban desde precalentamientos, hasta casi exigirle a su hermano usar un traje de ardilla. Ya en la cancha de baloncesto de la ciudad notó que tenía un par de docenas de mesas para ping pong y volvió a tocar el tema del traje:

—No pienso usarlo otra vez —dijo Lincoln decididamente—.Ronnie Anne dijo que estaría en el torneo y no quiero que me vea en ese ridículo traje…—dijo Lincoln ocultando que estaba sonrojado.

—Oh vamos, sabes que me da suerte —le recordó Lynn ofreciéndoselo nuevamente.

Lincoln le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al traje y luego a su hermana.

—Cinco dólares…—dijo no del todo convencido.

—Te daré diez.

—Entonces quince —aumentó rápidamente la suma.

—Nueve.

—Quince o nada.

—Siete —dijo Lynn con un tono irreprochable.

—¡No es justo, no lo usaré entonces! —respondió enfadado.

—Seis.

Hubo un suspiro por parte del chico.

—De acuerdo, acepto los diez —dijo Lincoln sabiendo que podía recurrir a la primera oferta.

—Cinco entonces —dijo Lynn dándole el traje de ardilla y cinco dólares—.Eres bueno para los negocios hermanito —rió ella antes de entrar a una puerta con un cartel de "solo participantes" encontrando treinta y dos chicas en una habitación cuadrada pequeña.

Varias de ellas respiraban nerviosas, o continuaban con sus ejercicios preparativos, exceptuando a una chica morena que se encontraba relajada y recargada contra una pared, con las manos metidas en su chaqueta morada.

—Hey, tú eres Ronnie Anne.—dijo Lynn acercándose.

Al principió la otra chica pareció no entender lo que decía, antes de que algo en su cerebro hiciera "click" y reconociera frente suya a Lynn Loud, hermana de Lincoln. Ronnie sonrió con cierta incomodidad y eso fue notado por Lynn.

—¿No me reconoces?

—Claro que sí... —admitió Ronnie forzando una sonrisa—El problema es, ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo escaneándola de pies a cabeza.

—¿No es obvio? —dijo Lynn cortando el aire con su raqueta—Lincoln dijo que estarías aquí, pero pensé que era para vernos a nosotros, no que participarías —admitió Lynn.

—Lincoln no es el mejor para comunicar ideas —dijo Ronnie negando la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó Ronnie impaciente por ese detalle.

—Oh, lo encontraras fácilmente entre el público —dijo Lynn riendo maliciosamente.

—¿Otra vez el traje de ardilla? —preguntó Ronnie Anne levantando mucho la ceja— Si sabes que a Lincoln no le gusta ese traje, ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé —dijo Lynn con esa misma sonrisa aun presente.

—¿Entonces…?

—Es que se ve tan adorable… —admitió conteniéndose a pellizcar dos mejillas imaginarias en el aire.

Ronnie Anne se le quedo viendo extrañada unos momentos antes de voltear a uno otro lado e imitar esa misma sonrisa, pero sonrojada, y decir:

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Awhhh… —suspiraron ambas a la vez antes de reír.

—Me caes bien niña —dijo Lynn dándole unas palmadas—. ¿Te imaginas si llegamos a competir una contra la otra?—preguntó ansiosa.

—Te destrozaría —dijo confiada Ronnie Anne.

—Oh por favor, más respeto a tus mayores —dijo Lynn sobando la cabeza de Ronnie, desacomodando su peinado.

Entró una especie de arbitro a la habitación y ordenó a todas las niñas que se formaran, Lynn pudo notar que Ronnie Anne era la menor, mientras que parecía que había una chica de unos quince años entre los últimos lugares.

—Suerte niña —dijo finalmente volteando a ver a Ronnie.

—No la necesito —contestó Ronnie sacando su raqueta del bolso de su chamarra con una rapidez que sorprendió a Lynn para bien.

Lynn lanzó una sonrisa que Ronnie Anne contestó antes de que ambas volvieran su cabeza al frente. Esperaron a que las posicionaran a cada una sus respectivas mesas. A Lynn le tocó jugar la primera ronda contra una chica afroamericana de lentes. Localizó con facilidad a su hermano entre la multitud de las bancas, tenía dos banderas, una roja y otra morada, probablemente para apoyar a ambas chicas. Lynn no pudo evitar lanzar una risita tonta, al igual que Ronnie Anne y varios presentes en las gradas al ver los bailes de Lincoln.

Una vez sonó el silbato de inicio al primer partido hubo un momento general de silencio en la sala, seguido de doce pelotas siendo golpeadas por primera vez casi con simultaneidad. Rebotes, golpes de raquetas, jadeos, sonidos de marcador, llantos, gritos de celebración. Ese era un ambiente que Lynn amaba y aquello no solo lo mostraba su rostro, sino también sus jugadas, las cuales no fueron especialmente duras, pues la rival que tenía frente suya no podía apenas hacerle competencia y la venció a tres sets a cero siendo la mejor de cinco.

—Jaja, la primera en term… —iba a coronarse ella dándole un soplido a su raqueta antes de escuchar algo que la impacto por el parlante.

—¡Y es Lynn Loud la segunda en pasar a los octavos de final! —gritó el narrador del partido junto a un montón de exclamaciones por parte de la audiencia.

Lynn sorprendida volteó a todas direcciones para ver quién era la que pudiera haber derrotado a su oponente con mayor velocidad que ella misma. La respuesta no le sorprendió, Ronnie Anne.

La mitad de las mesas fueron removidas y solo quedaron ocho, la segunda ronda Lynn enfrentó a una chica que parecía especialmente presuntuosa y no le tomó tiempo averiguar por qué, la chica realmente tenía un talento con la raqueta. Tanto talento como para perder ante Lynn un set a tres. Después de corroborar que había sido la primera en ganar, Lynn volteó a ver a Ronnie Anne justo cuando esta ganaba su último set, tres a cero. De nuevo, la "amiga" de su hermano menor había logrado superarla en un aspecto.

En las semifinales, a Lynn le tocó enfrentarse a una chica que hasta entonces siempre ganaba tres sets a dos por suerte. Mientras que a Ronnie Anne le tocó la chica alta que parecía tener quince años. Ambos enfrentamientos, simultáneos, fueron de gran emoción para la audiencia. Y para sorpresa de Lynn, antes de que la tarde terminara solo quedaban ella y Ronnie Anne. Una única mesa se colocó en el epicentro de la cancha. Desde las gradas Lincoln había dejado de bailar y se encontraba nervioso viendo la final, probablemente discutiendo en su interior a quién apoyar. Sus nervios se intensificaron cuando ambas chicas se miraron fijamente desafiantes y luego miraron a verlo directamente a él con furia por si decía algo a favor de la contraria, Lincoln tembló.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó entonces Lynn a su rival.

—¿Es una pregunta o lo admites? —dijo Ronnie Anne mirando fijamente la pelotita pequeña, le tocaba a ella hacer el saque.

Lynn tomó su raqueta y acondicionó su cuerpo para preparar los contrataques básicos, así como la mayoría de los ángulos viables en los cuales Ronnie pudiese mandar la bola. Para su sorpresa el saque de la pequeña pareció desastroso, pues no hubo suficiente fuerza y la pelota reboto dos veces en la parte de Lynn, otorgándole el primer punto a ella.

—¿Qué demo…? —se sorprendió la chica— Pensé que estabas tomando esto enserio. —dijo burlona tocándole a ella el saque y golpeándola en dirección contraria a la que tenía la raqueta Ronnie, táctica sencilla, pero eficaz con la suficiente fuerza.

Para no sorpresa de Lynn, el contrataque fue fugaz y la mandó justamente hacia un ángulo donde tuvo que dar un par de pasos y no lanzarla con la misma fuerza que con la que llegó. La respuesta de Ronnie fue lanzarla entonces hacia el pecho de Lynn donde ella tuvo que doblar muy rápidamente su brazo y lanzar nuevamente un movimiento que la limitaba. Rápidamente comprendió la estrategia de la niña: Atacarla constantemente en posiciones y ángulos que obligarán a jugar más defensiva, dependiendo el match más de sus errores que los aciertos de Ronnie.

Buena jugada contra amateurs, pero no contra Lynn Loud, ella en cambio después del tercer lanzamiento de Ronnie, por su posición predijo a donde la chica lanzaría la bola, preparando su muñeca para hacer un giro inesperado y esta pudiera lanzar con fuerza estremecedora la pelotita. ¿Cuál fue sino su sorpresa cuando la pelota no solo no siguió la dirección de la estrategia de Ronnie, sino que fue lanzada con suficiente velocidad como para causarle molestar a su muñeca en la posición de ataque en la que estaba cuando rebotó?

Lynn intentó mover la raqueta defensiva, pero fue demasiado tarde, hubo un sonido de marcado y Ronnie obtuvo un punto a favor. Hubo vítores en las gradas, incluso Lynn creyó escuchar a su hermano celebrar antes de mandar una mirada asesina al chico y que este se sentará fingiendo que no había hecho nada.

Ronnie Anne por su parte lanzó una mirada retadora a Lynn, diciéndole claramente que aquello apenas había iniciado. Lynn respondió con una sonrisa igual de clara, estaba preparada.

El primer set fue una pesadilla andante para Lynn, no solo porque creía que estaba jugando bien y no conseguía terreno sino porque fue, de hecho, esta misma desconfianza la que le hizo perder la pelota una fracción de segundo a un tiro de que Ronnie consiguiera el set. Lynn le concedió el set, pero eso no la desmotivo, al contrario, la hizo entrar en bravura y analizar sus fallos, falta de confianza, posicionamiento, modo de ataque, baja improvisación.

El segundo set fue en cambio el turno de Lynn para dominar a Ronnie Anne en toda extensión de la palabra. Uso estrategias que incluso ella misma podía considerar improvisadas de último momento, dejando durante unos momentos perpleja a Ronnie. Pero antes de que Lynn se coronara como ganadora del set, Ronnie utilizó también cambios de métodos de último momento. Si bien aquello no le dio el set, dificulto las cosas para Lynn.

Debido al tiempo que estaba tomando el partido, y la intensidad del mismo, los jueces acordaron a reducir el número de sets a tres, ganando la mejor de dos y provocando la máxima tensión en el ambiente y las concursantes. El siguiente set era el definitivo. Mientras hicieron el cambio de lados para el set final ambas chicas estuvieron cerca y chocaron mutuamente los hombros. Esta vez sin sonrisas, ambas sabían que la contraria iba a darlo todo.

El pitido de inicio dio lugar, teniendo Ronnie la oportunidad de hacer el saque inicial. Hubo un momento de calma antes de que la verdadera tormenta iniciara. Lynn había jugado prestigiosamente en varias ocasiones contra otras chicas del mismo estado que se suponían eran las mejores. Pero nunca hasta entonces había tenido un enfrentamiento tan severo como cuando inició aquel pandemium.

La pelota no iba de uno a otro lado con rapidez, sino que parecía estar practicamente flotando y siendo desviada de su curvatura en extrañas jugadas impredecibles y con ángulos que incluso parecían incalculables. La golpeaba Ronnie, luego Lynn, Ronnie, Lynn de nuevo, un ataque devastador de Ronnie y un contrataque sublime por parte de Lynn. Fuerza, destreza, reflejos, todos los elementos posibles en el deporte estaban siendo puestos en la mesa a la vez que ambas chicas ponían su total atención en el partido. Ni siquiera se detenían a celebrar cuando sacaban un punto, sino que se limitaban a ver como la rival lanzaba la pelota con una fuerza renovada y estas tenían que responder el ataque con la mayor velocidad posible.

La pelotita parecía estar a punto de ser envuelta en llamas debido a las velocidades en las que se trasladaba, hasta que finalmente llegaron al momento álgido. Ambas estaban a pocos puntos de obtener la victoria, fue entonces cuando el partido se puso especialmente tenso y el silencio de la audiencia era la prueba definitiva de los niveles del juego a los que ambas habían llegado. Sus camisetas y rostros empapadas de sudor, sus bocas tensas manteniendo los dientes cerrados y apretados, sus ojos siempre fijos en la pelotita blanca, sus manos moviéndose con una fuerza que era cada vez más demoledora.

Pero lo que definió el partido fue cuando Ronnie le quedaba un solo punto y a Lynn tres, la chica hizo un saque desesperado por obtener la victoria a toda costa, no aceptando que Ronnie la venciera. No cuidó su muñeca que antes había sido medianamente molestada por el contrataque primero de Ronnie. Y cuando llegó el turno del contrataque Lynn falló la defensa por un calambre.

Ronnie Anne había ganado.

La celebración fue inmediata, casi unánimemente por todas las gradas hubo chiflidos tanto de las ex-participantes, como los representantes escolares. Una ardilla gigante salía corriendo a abrazar directamente a Ronnie y esta reía a borbotones mientras escondía su cara roja como un tomate. Para sorpresa de la mayoría, Lincoln incluido, al abrazo se unió Lynn celebrando la victoria de Ronnie. Hubo una ceremonia de premiación donde se le concedió a Ronnie tomar lugar en las nacionales si ella deseaba continuar.

—Demasiado esfuerzo para mí —dijo honestamente con actitud relajada—. ¿Tú que dices Lynn?—le ofreció en cambio la oportunidad sabiendo que la contraria era más adepta a ese tipo de competencias.

Lynn en cambio sonrió y declinó la ofrenda.

—No hasta derrotarte, sino no iría la mejor de Michigan.—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Jaja, eso suena a un reto.—dijo Ronnie Anne para que luego ambas miraran a los administradores y dijeran a la vez—Me niego a ir.

—¿Pero quién ira entonces?—dijo uno de ellos nervioso.

—¿No quedó esa chica mayor en tercer lugar?—preguntó Lynn señalando a la chica de quince años.

Los correspondientes concentraron su atención en esa niña dejando que Lynn y Ronnie estuvieran de frente, se dieran un apretón de manos y se miraran con claras ansias de una deseosa revancha que seguramente, obtendrían.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
